Combat Creatures
|Image = CombatCreatures.jpg |Year = 2014 |Available = No |Capacity = Elite Darts |Price = 79.99 USD |Family = Nerf themes, N-Strike Elite }} is an upcoming series, set to be released in Fall 2014. The line is a collaboration between Hasbro and Wow! Stuff, the creators of the original Combat Creatures. The line, unlike most lines, has only one product, the TerraDrone. As evidenced by the name, the products in the line are based of the original Combat Creatures, the brainchild of Jaimie Mantzel. The theme has been discontinued due to poor sales. History The staff of Wow! Stuff met the executives of Hasbro and Nerf and both parties saw a perfect alignment between the Combat Creatures brand with its positioning statement "The Ultimate in Blasting R/C" and the Nerf brand, known for its leading position in hand-held blasters. The original Attacknid was the brain child of inventor Jaimie Mantzel who lived on a mountain in Vermont when Wow! Stuff contacted him. Wow! Stuff put their tech team with Mantzel to co-create the final version of a RC robot with the capabilities of shooting, now known as the TerraDrone. Beginning of a partnership On February 19, 2014, Wow! Stuff announced on the Combat Creatures webpage that the partnership between Hasbro and Wow! Stuff has begun. The article, titled "Hasbro partnership signed: Nerf Combat Creatures Attacknid Robot", is as follows: "Wow! Stuff, the creators of the Combat Creatures brand and the patented Attacknid RC robot, announced today a new partnership with the NERF brand from Hasbro, Inc. This partnership will bring a new battling experience to the passionate NERF Nation consumer base. A ‘best of both’ combination takes the brand essence of NERF and matches it to the Combat Creatures leading robot blaster position to create ‘The Ultimate in Blasting Robots and R/C’! The new NERF COMBAT CREATURES ATTACKNID robot is billed as ‘the Ultimate all Terrain Blasting Robot’ and fires 12 repeat rounds of NERF ELITE darts up to 45 feet! Combat Creatures has received several granted patents and is the recipient of multiple awards across many global markets including Toy of the Year in Australia 2013, The Toy Insider 2013 Award Winner USA, Dad’s Choice Award 2013 USA, The Independent Toy Awards winner UK, Best of Toy Fair at the New York International Toy Fair 2013 and many others. The NERF COMBAT CREATURES ATTACKNID robot is designed to be ideal for robot versus robot or blaster versus robot battling. Radio Control technology also allows multi-player battling and blasting. Standing at nearly 1 foot in height, at the center of the NERF COMBAT CREATURES ATTACKNID robot is a 6-legged Hexapod all-terrain robot capable of maneuvering through mud, snow or water and going where most wheeled vehicles would consider out of bounds! The 2014 NERF COMBAT CREATURES line includes the following new items: NERF COMBAT CREATURES ATTACKNID Robot (HASBRO/Ages 8 years & up/Approx. Retail Price: $79.99/Available: Fall 2014) NERF battles mobilize when combined with remote-controlled COMBAT CREATURE robots! Using the handheld remote, fans can activate the all-terrain, 6-legged mobility, shoot Nerf darts up to an impressive 45 feet and use the aiming elevator and 360 degree rotation to hit their targets. Battle friends and activate rapid-fire blasting to shoot up to twelve NERF darts in a row, changing the direction of each shot to keep advancing robots at bay. 6 AA batteries required, not included. Available at most major toy retailers nationwide and on HasbroToyShop.com." Products Trivia * The date when Hasbro signed the partnership with Wow! Stuff is also NStrikeAgent335's 3rd year anniversary on Wikia. Category:Nerf themes